What May Come
by DTDragonRanger
Summary: What is Someone revealed the truth about Tommy and Kim's Ranger Past. What if it was revealedd to there Daughter when they didn't want it to be? Set after DT, PRX Naruto,Bleach, GaiKing
1. Chapter 1

OK. as a disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers or any charactors they have made. I Also do not Own Bleach or Naruto or GiaKing Animes. This story wiull be a Power Ranger cross with a Charactor I created using the Anime shows ideas. He will show up later..

Note: this is my first attempt at wroting a story... NO FLAMES!!

Set durring Operation Overdrive, Tommy Oliver and Kim have gotten back together since end of DT. She wrote the letter due to his child named Jennifer (born 1996, 11 YRs old). They are married and Jennifer doesn't know about them being rangers. Pairings are Tom/Kim, Jason/Trini, Billy/Kat, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya. More pairing from other team to come later.

Chapter 1: She finds out... Tommy's Rage

The years have been good to Tommy Oliver since his last time as a Ranger, He found his other half again and realized he had a little Phoenix to soar with his Crane. Finding out that he was left because of his child was not easy at first but he understood the danger for her if he had enemies after him daily.

It didn't take long for them to get back together and Life has been pleasant. He rebuild the Lab under hishome to moniter the situation, so he could offer help to those that have been rangers since, but in truth has not needed to get involved which suited him just fine.

Kim is a Gymnastics coach in Reefside and is teaching many children, she is happy to have reconnected with all of her friends and enjoys married life.

Jennifer Oliver is as energenic as her mother in high school, but clear thinking like her father, She has many questions about them and why her father never knew about her, but they seem to go unaswered.

Today the Olivers, Scotts, Cranstons, Desontos, and Parks are going to BBQ at a Park near the Olivers in reefside. it is a Yearly get together on the 4th of everyone from the original team to first Turbo, however this year a few could not make it.

Sitting in the kitchen Jason sighs thinking back to a conversation that he and Tommy had.

Flashback

_"Tommy man It is time that you told her, Jenny has been asking us for months why you didn't know about her. And she doesn't believe they story, Mom was scared you'd leave her" _

_Tommy looks at Jason looking very annoyed and say, " she is NEVER going to know we were Rangers, I will Not risk her life, or allow that life to take her like it did me. And the risks are ever greater that will be choose if she knows about us. Hell Jas it is too great just because she is related to me and Kim."_

_"Tommy she will be choose regardless, if at all, you should help to prepare her" Tommy's Hand will lash out and strick the wall with a Loud crunch, leaving a whole, "I will NOT risk my Daughters life, I have given up evough to this world to protect it! I lost Years of my daughters life because of it and I nearly Lost Kim. No More! And you will not ever bring this up to Jenny." With that he will Walk out._

_End Flashback_

Just then Jenny comes down from her room " Uncle Jason!" and she Hugs him excited to be hanging out with her uncles and aunts and cousins. He says " hey Kiddo, why don't you go down here, "opens the trap door to the Lab" and get us some Lawn chairs, that way we don't have to sit on the ground" _Forgive me Tommy she needs to know._

"Sure" and walks down the stairs, once down there and sees the Lab and the Raptor cycles and stands there in shock and gasps.

Hearing a Gasp Tommy that had just gone down to check computer turns around and see Jenny "What are you doing down hear?"

"Ja--Jason sent me down here to get Lawn Chairs, Daddy What is this are you a Power Ranger?" recognising the Raptor Cycles from when her mom and her would watch the news.

Just then Kim comes out of a side room and sees Jenny "Jenny how did you get down here?" Jenn looks to say something but Tommy interups her.

"JASON!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" Jenn flinchs and runs to Kim a bit scared because she has rarely hear her father Yell.

Jason comes down the stairs with Trini behind him and say " I'm Sorry Tommy it is time they all know about this part of our lives. It is to protect them."

When he reaches the bottom he sees how mad Tommy is. Tommy say "Jason, we talk about this, and I decided not to tell Jenny about this. At what point did you gain the RIGHT to make dicisions for MY FAMILY!!!" The whole time Tommy's voice it getting louder and louder.

"Bro, they all need to know, I believe this is the right choice," just then Kim steps in front of Tommy.

"Tommy you need to calm down you are scaring Jenny" Tommy looks at his daughter and sees that truth but it doesn't help.

Tommy's Eyes Flash Green, then stay green and Kim realizes what is about to happen " Jason You need to leave right now,"

"no Kim we need to talk about this"

Tommy Gentle pushes Kim aside and the next thing they know is Jason is doubled over with Tommy's Fist in his Stomach, No one saw him move. Whipering only to Jason, "you put my Daughter at risk and now she is scare because you got me angry, Get out and never comeback."

"Bro she needed to know" Jason gasps out.

Tommy grabs Jasons throat and belt and lifts him up and ease and starts walking up stairs. Kim calls out for Tommy to stop but he is seeing Green.

Once gone Kim turns and comforts Jenny, who is crying "I am sorry mom I didn't mean to make Daddy Mad"

"He's Not mad at you Honey, he is mad a Uncle Jason. It is going to be alright" With that she just sits there and comforts her daughter.

Upstairs Jason is Strugleing to breath and get free but Tommy is to strong, Jason thinks that he is Ranger Strong somehow. Tommy heads Straight for the door to his house.

Outside everyone is laughing and joking waiting for the forever late Tommy Oliver when those that were Ninja feel something powerful. At that moment they see Jason Fly out of the house door and land on his own car hard.

"Jason," Billy yells and they all move to see if he is ok, but all almost fall to the ground when the feel the a Powerful Force appear behind them.

Tommy eyes Blazing a fearful Emerald with a look of hate is standing there. "Get out of here and NEVER come back Jason. You are not welcome here ever again, you are luck I don't kill you for endangering my Family!"

"She needs to know the truth about why you weren't there, and so she can be prepared" as Jason stands hurt with the help of Billy, every one else takes a step back since they have not seen this Tommy. However Jason and Billy know that it is the Evil Green Tommy that is standing before them, or rather billy thinks that side of Tommy Released by his anger.

"That isn't your choice! YOU can not decide what is right for my family! I am her father and she is my Responsibility. You are not my Brother and you have no respect for me or my wife." Oddly Tommy stops and his voice drops to a low threatening. "I trusted you, I would have asked you to be the one to protect my loved one if something happened to me, But you have showed I can't trust you. Never come back here, if you do I will treat you like any other enemy that endangers my family."

"Tommy Please understand..." Jason trys.

Suddenly Tommy is in front of him, and he punches him so hard that he fly over his car and land on his back, " You are not welcome in this home again, i do not welcome anyone that would risk my daughters life in any way. The fact that you are able to walk away is because of our history and that fact the I believed you were my brother. Now get away before I do what I should do to you for this." With that Tommy walks into the woods yelling "you have till I get back Jason."

Another Place

HE looks up into the sky and feels the Dark spirit power, though he wants to not be involved he know that what ever this is it is bad. " I guess I can't just live in peace, battle is always going to call..." And with that he disappears.

Author NOtes

Be knid this is the first story I have ever wrote. review please But not Flames are welcome. What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews! I am glad for the tips and the compliments!

On to Chapter 2

Where are you?

A full 10 minutes goes by before any of them are able to speak, by this point Kimberly and Jenny come out to the drive way followed by Trini. Trini running to help her husband up from the ground and checking over his injuries.

Kim helps up Aisha "What happened? Where's Tommy?"

Aisha rubs her head, "he left walked off that way, after he almost killed Jason."

"What! What happened?"

"I don't know, we were talking and then we felt this power."

"Then Jason came flying out the door and landed on his car," Rocky adds sitting on the ground.

Adam groans and walks over to Kim, "he threatened him and knocked him up high enough to launch him over his car and then walked away, but it didn't feel like Tommy. In fact my Frog is screaming at me that something is really wrong, more than just Tommy's mad. Does anyone else feel that?"

All the ninjas nod, (Billy, Aisha, Rocky), when they look at Kim she shakes her head. "The Crane isn't saying anything and I didn't feel the Power you all said. What was it you felt?"

"Odd, it felt dark, like something that should be feared. Not unlike the times we fought against Tommy as the Green Ranger." Kim will turn to Billy "What, I saw his Eyes flash green but it happens when he gets angry sometimes."

By this point Jason is sitting up and looking like he tried to kiss a train, "I am sorry Kim I—I really though this was right, and he was just being stubborn."

"Jason if you were not so hurt I would hit you for what you did, and I don't think I am going to forgive you for it. It was wrong and manipulative; you should understand that you are not the leader here anymore and that you don't have the right to do as you please because you think it is good for us. That said everyone lets go inside and get patched up and rest. You too Jason, I am going to call Hayley and see if she can find Tommy."

With that everyone went inside, got food and relaxes but they are still shaken, Kim called Hayley and with in a half hour she was in the Lab searching with Conner, Kira and Ethan.

ELSEWHERE

The Man is traveling across Utah at this point toward the Dark Spirit, stops when he senses something else, he looks in to space, "They are coming again, but how?" He picks up his pace toward the first Darkness he sensed.

REEFSIDE

Kim is pacing back and forth in the Lab while the former rangers up stairs were filling Jenny in on the past of her to hero parents. "Hayley have you found anything?"

"No Kim it is like he has disappeared. The sensors can not even detect his power signature, and his is normally huge from the remnants of powers in him. I don't know what to do."

Conner pops up, "Kim has Dr. O been acting weird or anything? From what you told us it seems like when Trent first was evil, he would become mean then would change to the Evil White Ranger. A completely different personality, much like this something set Dr. O off then he went ballistic."

Everyone stares at Conner like he grew another head.

Billy speak up from out of no where, "Conner might be onto something, That person that walked away didn't feel like Tommy and if Kim can't feel him or that change, then something was hiding it from you. To what end I don't know but if there is a part of him like Conner said then it would not want to be found. I suggest we look into Tommy's activity in the Lab for the last couple of weeks and see what he has been doing."

With those that are geniuses (IE Hayley, Billy, and Ethan) get to work on the Mainframe.

REEFSIDE WOODS

Tommy walked slowly his mind running a thousand miles a minute. "I can't believe he would betray me like that"

In his Mind_ "Everyone will betray you"_

"No, I can trust my friends, they have always helped me"

"_They lie to you"_

"They helped me and Kim"

"_They never told you about your daughter, they hid her from you."_

"Only to protect her!" Isn't that right? He shakes his head walking farther into the woods.

"_Did they? What about now aren't the true colors apparent?"_

""He did it because he thought it was right, he would never hurt Jenny."

"_Now she knows and all your enemies will want her to get to you, just like Kimberly."_

"NO! I will protect her; I will not let them get to her or Kim!" If anyone could hear his voice would be one that marks the death of another, cold, and final.

_But are you strong enough without powers, will you win? Are you willing to risk them on a chance you won't?"_

"I-I will be strong. I must be Stronger!" Lashing out he strike s tree in anger and it Splinters into hundreds of pieces and falls. "What how, how did I do that"

"_Let go. You need this Power to protect them. It will make you strong."_

Desperate he asks, "How, how do I protect them"

"_Let go, release the Power within, and let it lose! Use you anger and call for you true Power!"_

"I will protect them no matter what, NO ONE WILL EVER HURT THEM! I CALL FOR THE POWER!" Pulling it out of his pocket with out even knowing why it was there. His mind opening fully to what has been waiting, allowing it power and they merge for the first time in over a decade.

REEFSIDE OLIVER'S

"OH MY GOD, IT"S GONE!" Everyone rushes to Kim; Jason asks "What's wrong Kim"

"We were checking Tommy's last uses of the Lab and He accessed the Vault where he keeps his old Ranger stuff, and it's gone."

"What's gone?"

Then they all feel it a surge of power greater than any of the rangers have ever felt, even from their enemies.

REEFSIDE WOODS

At the same moment….

"DRAGONZORD POWER!"

To be continued…

What will they do? Who is the man coming and what did he sense coming?

And how did Tommy call for his old power that was lost?

Author Notes:

What do you think? Please review but no flames. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Reviews

ON with Chapter 3

Dark Results

The LAB

The first thing Kim notices is how dark it has gotten and then the headache... As she groans she hears "Kim, are you awake?" It sounds like Hayley, and at this point she realizes that isn't dark, she just hasn't opened her eyes.

"Kim come on get up you had us all worried." Kim opens her eyes and sits up and almost falls over but strong arms hold her still, its Jason and he looks as out of it as she feels. "Take it easy Pinkie, whatever hit up knock those of us that were rangers out. You were down for a bout a half hour. And to head off any questions no we do not know where Tommy is or what the Energy Wave that hit us is either."

"I GOT IT!" Billy turns to look at everyone and sees that they are giving him some weird looks and he smiles a bit shy with everyone staring at him.

"Well?" Aisha asks while lean against Rocky on a chair.

Clearing his throat he says "Right, I have been looking at the readings of the Energy wave that hit us and I felt like it should be familiar. They are partly but it had been so long and I have been out of it from the Wave that I can't believe it took so long for me to see what it was." Everyone gives him a get on with it look, "It is partly energy from the original Morphing Grid that we used when we first became rangers, however I can't tell which ranger power it is. Though I have all the remaining coins but the Green Coin that Kim found was gone. So we can deduce that the energy is most likely coming from the Dragon coin."

At this point Hayley is working on the computer with the Energy wave specs up and she filters out the Morphing Grid data to see what remains. Again everyone turns to her, surprised at her gasp, being surprised due to trying to wrap there minds around the green energy signature. Hayley turns to Kim and says almost yelling "Kim have you seen Tommy's Dino Gem or Morpher?"

"Yeah Hayley, he wears it, says it reminds him of what he has accomplished, and of the Dinothunder team," Kim waves a hand toward the Dinothunder team.

"Then I think we can confirm that this came from Tommy. The rest of the Wave was Dino Gem energy."

Billy will look at Hayley, "What is Dino Energy?"

"The physical manifestation of human emotions, this is what allowed for the increases of powers when the DT team was fighting. For example the Super Dino Mode, the Battlizer, and the great release of energy that destroyed Messogog, which is also why these powers came when the Rangers needed them the most. It also is the reason that the power was never regenerated, the need was over, at least that's my theory."

"So, to verify, Dino Gem Energy is the emotions of the chosen person, manifested as power that can be used." Hayley nods, "Then what if the person had a second recessive personality?"

Hayley looks thoughtful, "Well, the dominant would have control of the powers."

"What if the dominant no longer had the need or if the Gems power was used up and left empty?"

"Then…… Then if the recessive personality was strong enough it may be able use the Gem. Either by using its emotions to power it, or maybe even transfer to it, because a recessive personality is not sustained by the conscious of the body it is purely emotions and thought." Still confused she looks to Billy for his conclusion.

But the person to speak is Kim, "What you are saying is, that there is another personality in Tommy and that it has control of his Gem?"

"Kim, I think Conner was right before, and here is why. First when Tommy got mad he utilized power he doesn't have, moving faster than we could see, carrying Jason with ease, and throwing him out a door 20 feet and then over a car, and all but paralyzing us with the shear magnitude of the power he was producing. Add to that the one factor we have been ignoring because it has happened a few time since we meet him, his eyes were green."

ELSEWHERE

The Traveling man stops at a sign that says Reefside 10 Miles. He is exhausted, and sweating, as he breaths heavily something else catches his senses another power source maybe. It feels like it is screaming, it seems to want to help. "I have to choose, face the Dark power or find this new good one; they seem to feel similar to each other." With that he heads out to his destination and maybe a new War.

REEFSIDE WOODS

A few years ago a Crater in the middle of the woods would not have been an odd sight due to the constant ranger battle and zord battles. But now it would cause much worry, so for the man standing inside it is a very good thing no one is around for miles.

If someone was there they would have a hard time identifying this ranger, they may even believe that he is from a new team.

They would be wrong for this is the longest serving ranger and he has become something never before seen, a Ranger that has combined powers from 2 teams he has been on. He is a Black and Gold Ranger with the Gold color scales, Belt and boots form the Dino Thunder Brachio Ranger. With the Green Dragon Ranger's Gold Shield, Dragon Dagger and Helmet all colored black now. His Morpher is on his Arm and is gold and black like and had a Key like the Brachio Morpher but the front looked like a gold and black version of the DragonZord's head.

He is The Dragon Lord Ranger and he reaches his hand up into the air, snaps his fingers and another Wave emanates from him.

THE LAB

"No Billy it is not possible for the Evil Green Ranger to exist, Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness and Zordon check him out."

Trini speaks up, "Kim think about it, if the spell is gone and the creation made by it was destroyed, what about the scars in Tommy's mind? He did move on quickly, he could have locked them away for years and that could have created something. It could have created something that feels he has to make up for everything he did, and protect everyone so it can't happen again. I mean Tommy is the King of guilt, he feels it so strong that it could have created a personality if the guilt was always pushed in to a small part of his mind and forgotten. It makes sense it attacked Jason, and took the extreme to protect his daughter from the life of a ranger, it wouldn't want her to go though what it did or for anything to happen to her and feel more guilty."

Kim looks down and the computer beeps and Hayley says, "It's Andros I asked him to check on all the rangers in the area of the wave."

Andros appeared with a worried look on his face, "Hayley I have good and bad news. First when I started asking about the rangers teams in the Wave all said that they were knocked out but woke up with no problem within a half hour. As I was about to contact you and let you know I started to get calls back and it looks like a few rangers have left without a word shortly after they woke up. They are Ryan Mitchel the Titanium Ranger from Lightspeed, Merrick and Zen'Aku from Widlforce, Blake and Hunter from NinjaStorm, Leanbow and Nick from Mystic Force so far."

"Have you been able to track any of them?"

"No they are off the grid literally; I can't detect their powers in the Grid at all. Which is why I am worried."

Billy types a message on the computer and Andros nods to him. No one noticed because Jason looks around and asks the group, "Has anyone seen Kat? She was here a few minutes ago"

Kira looks around, "I haven't but Trent is gone too, I am going to look come one guys."

Conner and Ethan nod and head out Conner says, "We will look for them you guys, be back in a sec."

The DT Team looks all over the house and find the back door wide open and footsteps in the dirt heading into the woods. When they get back to the lab the hear Hayley, "We can't find them on any of the scanners, it's like they just disappeared.

"It looks like Trent and Kat walked out the back and into the woods," Kira then sits down and Conner right next to her with his arm around her.

"We have to keep looking, and figure out why it was these rangers, and not all of us that up and walked away." With that Kim goes to a Computer and to research Tommy's notes on the Ranger teams of the past.

REEFSIDE WOODS

The Dragon Lord Ranger is still standing there when he seeming out of the blue says, "It is about time you all arrived and answered the call I send out, we have much work to do, to secure this world and we all have much to repay for our actions against the planet as well." He will turn and look at those that have arrived and say, "the world is to random to protect as it is, we must bring order to it if we are to protect the people on it, I know our friends will not understand what we are doing, however we all know that it is correct and they will come around… We will take charge of the planet and we will bring order to chaos we are all now the Power Rangers: Unity Lords.

With that said those that came will kneel before him and say "As you command Dragon Lord." There eyes are all a dark almost black green.

Those standing there are Kat Scott-Pink Zeo Lord, Ryan Mitchell-Titanium Lord, Merrick-Lunar Wolf Lord and Zen'Aku-Wolf Duke Lord, Blake Bradley-Navy Thunder Lord and Hunter Bradley-Crimson Thunder Lord, Nick Russell-Red Mystic Lord and Leanbow-Red Wolf Lord.

The End for Now

Please review, Hope you enjoy it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Thanks for the Reviews.

Just a note, I forgot to add that Trent was in the group of rangers that are with the Dragon Lord, he is the Drago Lord of the Unity Lords.

Chapter 4

First Encounter

ELSEWHERE

A peaceful hillside where burn marks from blasters in a fight between the newly Battlized Red DinoThunder Ranger and upgraded Zeltrax, it was all for the understanding of Passion.

The man appears out of nowhere, and sees a Pink glow. Here is the first place that the Man finds a piece of the puzzle he followed the good power he sensed, hoping that he will not be too late. He picks up the Pink stone and is assaulted by images of people, the DT Rangers their identities and he sees the images of a brown haired women attached to the man behind the White Ranger in all the scenes that they are in, she has a faint pink glow around her, but never a ranger suit.

As it ends he shakes his head and suddenly looks in the direction of the Darker Power and feels it Spike! "Damn, I'm late to the Party."

LAB 15 minutes earlier

Kim is pacing and looks on the verge of tears, while Jason is trying to comforting her. Suddenly there are bright multi colored flashes of light in the Lab and standing there are the past rangers from Mighty Morphin to Space Rangers. Alone with them is multiple equipment cases with the Ranger team symbols on them.

Billy walks to Andros and says, "Thanks for getting everyone and bringing my projects from my secure work place."

"No problem if this is what you think it is then this stuff will be needed. The cases are over there," Andros points to the cases with the ranger symbols on them.

Billy walks over picks up the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Cases and as he walks back to the group he is pleased to see everyone is talking and catching up. Clearing his throat to get everyone attention, "Hey guys, who has active morphers?"

The Space Rangers, Jason and Justin raise their hands.

"Good, Now I have a gift for most everyone else here," he opens the two cases and there are the original Morpher with Coins intact, and all but the Pink Zeo Morphers. "I have the Turbo Morphers as well; they are unused at the moment because the original users already have their earlier powers. However…." He looks at the Zeo Morphers "The pink morpher is gone could it be with Kat?"

"JASON COME OUT HERE YOU BASTERD I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE HERE"

On the viewscreen they see a new ranger with what is obviously Tommy's voice. And now he is standing outside his home surrounded by the missing rangers, and he sounds pissed.

Billy quickly gives Zacy, Trini, and Kimberly there power coins and Morphers and Rocky, Adam, and Tanya their Zeo Morphers and says, "the are fully functional and the zords have been rebuild." At the disbelieving looks, "I did it when I was on Aquitar, the rangers there petitioned to have it done by on Triforia for the Zeo, Eltar for the Dino and Aquitar helped me rebuild the Turbo Zords. Well, lets go meet Tommy."

OUTSIDE

Dragon Lord Waits and Kat come up to him and says, "Tommy please leave Jason, he is my husband I am doing this to keep him safe just like you are protecting those you love."

Dragon turns and grabs her throat, "He put my Daughter in danger, and we are going to remove all those that cause danger." Dropping his hand he will say, "Kat I am sorry but he has proven he is a risk and that he will work against me and bring chaos. He will be removed like all Chaos. Do not disobey me; this is a path we must follow to bring order and Unity."

Kat bows her head and steps back, "Yes Dragon Lord I will pay the price I need to redeem my sins".

At that moment Jason and the rangers come out and are greeted by the Sight of the Unity Lords. The lords look like they did when they were active Rangers but there is a Gold Coin on their chests with an Infinity Symbol in it.

"So you did stay Jason, I told you to leave my home or I would do what I should. Now you are here and have forced my hand"

Kim will step forward, "Tommy what's going on? Where did you get that suit? Why are all these Rangers looking at us ready to fight?"

"Beautiful, I am glad you are here please get Jenny and come, we need to find a Safe place for the two of you during the War. We the Unity Lords are going to bring order to this world, we will do this to this to protect everyone."

"Tommy what do you mean what's going on?"

"My love, we are going to do what needs to be done, we are going to take up the reigns of leadership of this world so we can deal with the current chaotic way and bring order."

"No Tommy you can't believe that, please come home I miss you."

"Beautiful, I know this is different but this is right and I need to see it though. Besides we will see each other come let's find a new place to act as a safe haven for you and Jenny." With that Tommy will walk forward and reach for her.

Jason will jump into action and place himself between them, "No Tommy this isn't right and I am not going to let you take Kim. What is going on with you?"

"Jason, Jason I am not off I am finally going to do what I need to redeem myself and protect the most lives, isn't it our duty to as rangers to protect those that can't protect themselves. Well that what I am going to do. Now Kim we are leaving, get Jenny, and Jason, you and I will finish this after they are gone."

Kim will shake her head and step back, "No Tommy this isn't right, I can't go I won't be apart of taking over the world."

"You are going to come, it is the only way I can protect you."

"Tommy step away from Kim she said she isn't going," Jason pulls Kim behind him, and starts to back away.

"Fine Jason I will have to deal with you first then, I will only be a moment Beautiful then we can leave." Tommy will pull his Dagger out and start toward Jason but jumps back when he hears

"IT MORPHIN TIME"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Mastodon"

"Triceratops"

"Sabertooth-Tiger"

"ZeoRanger 2 Yellow"

"ZeoRanger 3 Blue"

"Zeoranger 4 Green"

"Shift into Turbo"

"Let's Rocket"

And the Battle line is drawn, "I am surprised, it seems Billy was busy. Stand down all of you, this is not a battle you should be fighting, you should be helping us save lives."

"Your way will cost the very thing we were protecting, our freedom. We will fight you and your Unity Lords with everything we have." With that Jason and the Rangers fall into fighting stance.

Tommy laughs, "Fine we will show you the error of your ways, Lords attack but do not kill any of them. Do not forget Jason is mine."

The rangers Pair off and begin fighting while Jason and Tommy Circle each other then the strike at the same time with a flurry of punches and kicks. Jason is using everything he knows about Tommy and the Martial Arts to just stay in the game. In a matter of minutes it seems like he is losing ground but he keeps fighting, remembering why with each punch and each kick. He has people to protect.

ELSEWHERE

Almost there now I can feel it the Battle is starting, an person that can sense power like this must be freaking out it is immeasurable. I hope I can make it in time.

OLIVERS

The rangers are losing ground and the Lords are overpowering them. As they regroup around the house Kat says "Stand down, we don't want to kill you.

"AHHHH" every one looks to see Tommy slashing Jason with his Dragon Dagger, and Jason falling to the Ground in Pain and losing his Morph.

"Now you will pay for bringing Chaos and risking my family's life, and you will pay with your life my brother. I am sorry you have to be the example." With that Tommy raises the Dragon Dagger and swings down will all his Power and……

The End

Just Kidding.

CLANG!!!! As the Dagger falls onto a Katana held by a Man in a Black Samurai style outfit, he seemed to came out of nowhere. He is not a Ranger at least not a morphed one and he is blocking the Dragon Lords attack with his sword braced against his left arm on the back of the blade and right hand on the hilt.

With a cocky grin on his face the man stands using the force of his legs to actually push the Dragon Lord back, much to everyone's surprise. "So you are the dark power I have felt, to be honest I am disappointed, unimpressed and don't understand why they are grooming you to fight. You are the Falcon, but he is lock away in you but you have the heart of a dragon. If you wish to fight I will be your opponent."

With that the man sheaths his blade and stands ready. Tommy' pissed at the comment attacks with his dagger but the Man dodges and forms a series of hand signs saying "Fireball Jutsu" and puts one hand to his mouth and multiple fireballs are sent at Tommy striking him and leaving him on fire. When the flames die out Tommy sees an army in front of him, now 10 of the Man are facing him and attack each real and solid. Moving to fast for any of the others to follow, the man and his clones attack, Tommy however can keep up, though he is left on the defensive now that there are too many fists and feet coming at him. When he feels that he might be slowing they are gone, he hears "RASENGAN" and Tommy doesn't have time to move as a Blue Sphere of energy strike his chest sending him flying back and though tree trunks.

In the aftermath all the lords are gone after taking Tommy with them.

The man walks over to the Rangers and offers Jason a hand up saying, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah but who are you?

I have been called many things in the years, but here I think Gold Dragon Master Warrior of the Ninjetti will work. But please call me Tom."

The end for now.

Authors Notes:

Forgive me if there are any mistakes or if this feels rushed it is very late.

Please review, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
